Queen of Snow and Wildlings
by ianramos22
Summary: The blood mixed and his breath left all he wanted was to serve his queen one last time. As she awoke and surveyed the mass of people she knew she had gained another chance at ruling. The ice is cold and the wind freezes the people who bow to no one shall fall to their knees or die. Takes place during Roberts rebellion the night king fights an ice queen who will win,then look south
1. Witches War chpt. 0

RRRRRROAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

FOR ASLAN! Charge! Cried Peter the Magnificent

Durge Greyflecked shook his fur, curse the lion, the reinforcements he brought charged down the slope. The cries and screams of Jadis's forces filled the air. With a swing of his two handed sword he split a centaur's skull in half. He cursed as he ran through the routing of the witches forces.

"Jadis is dead ASLAN has Won!" Came cries across the mountain ranges.

Nononononnonono! He was mentally was screaming at the top of his lungs. He ran and ran his brothers were surrendering or fleeing. He had to find Jadis it couldn't be true the witch had pulled her elite force of Minotaurs from even the lowest points. The black hooves The has been the front lines expanding the witches empire. The men in the south had been giving ground when they were summoned back to the North. When his forces had arrived he was given orders to be the frontlines against some kid king wannabe. The battle was ferocious sayters, fawns, and animals. They we're winning and then the idiot cow, Jadis had given command of the Mary had walked them into a trap. He rounded a corner and there she was the mauled headless corpse of his queen her wand gone and her body displayed for all to witness. He knelt before his queen snorting hard he had to get her body away.

"She has been slain, but we might revive her with this!" Came a rasping voice

Durge spun blade swinging out and cleanly severing the hags head from her body. Shoot I should have let her finish her sentence. He picked up the wand and felt the cold play around his four fingers magic he didn't trust it but the queen had used it to devastating effect. As he tried to carry the witch under his right arm the wand stuffed in his belt he stomped through the rocks looking for a chance to get away. He moved slowly but surely away from the original death spot but just when he throught he was in the clear he rounded a corner and his luck ran out.

"That corpse is to be burned and that wand destroyed! Give them here and you will be spared!" Called a boy standing next to a beaver.

Setting the body down he glanced around reading his surroundings. He was trapped rocks at his back and a whole battalion in front. Gripping his sword in both hands he tensed himself ready for one last stand.

"I am Durge General of the Southern Army and while I Draw Breath the Queen Is Not Defeated! So come you Animals and try and Take Her From Me!" He Roared his challenge out readying his blade.

"I'm sorry you feel like that, however I will not waste my men on you." The young boy stepped aside

As one the beaver and first line backed up and revealed archers poised and ready.

(My Queen I'm sorry May we meet in the next life.) thought the Minotaur before the arrows were loosed upon him. As he sank to his knees riddled with arrows his blood soaked the wand. His sword he couldn't lift or feel it. His legs and chest felt cold. His breath slowed, so this was death well it wasn't so bad. He only wished he could serve his Queen one last time. With that he fell on top of his masters body and their blood mixed.

As Edmund the Just watched he would later question his eyes. There was a blue glow and then magic exploded throwing the Narnains to ground. The air cleared showing all that the bodies were gone. Edmund Shouted for his horse Phillip. He had to inform Aslan.

**THE NORTH WEASTROES**

**...THRENN...**

**...BEYOND THE WALL...**

The Threnns had been praying to Magnar all shouted out with surprise. The snow and ice was blown everywhere and magic blew out in the shape of a blue dome. Styr pulled his son back while calling for the warriors. To shapes materialized out of the now settling snow. A women tall and fair stood in a regal gown of white a long piece of frozen ice in one hand. What grabbed the Threnns attention was the beast behind her covered in pitch black armor it stood slightly hunched over. It was easily seven foot tall and a half if it straightened. Two horns came from its helm. It's face was long and it was covered in grey long hair. The sword it wielded has lond and deadly. The two black eyes stared without movement, while the women servayed the mass of people around her. She looks and noticed their poor furs and bronze weapons, she glanced up at Mag the Mighty and the other giants covered in pelts. The groups stared and the silence just lengthening no one made a move. Finally the beast stomped forward and brayed out some sort of challenge. Styr glanced at his son and Magnar stepped forward.

"I accept your challenge and in the law of the old Gods. Whomever wins this challenge shall be chief!" (Said in the old tongue) Magnar then charmed the beast bronze sword raised high.

The beast sheathed his blade and raised and pulled back his arm. Just as Magnar's blade descended the armored first collided with his temple and the THRENN leader lost consciousness. The giants grunted while the Threnns all screamed or shouted.

"SILENCE." Just one word was blasted throughout the groups minds

"I am Jadis and this is my servent Durge you are now my servings also now kneel." Jadis spoke blue eyes closed

"We do not kneel Witch Bitch!" A voice Yelled from the crowd

Jadis's eyes snapped open and an icle flashed out of thin air and flew throught the crowd and impaled the threnn's face. Jadis then looked back out among the poor excuse for a village slash small town.

"Now you do." She smiled a white cold smile

Durge then brayed again and Jadis waved her wand at him. After shaking his helm Durge bellowed our to the mass of people.

"ALL HAIL JADIS QUEEN OF WINTER, QUEEN OF NARNIA, MISTRESS OF MAGIC, AND THE REBORN OF SNOW!" He then knelt before his queen

The Threnns at first didn't move but murmured among themselves. Mag trudged forward with Styr beside him as they knelt the giants knelt as well. The Threnns then for the first time in a millinium bent the knee for the first time. Jadis's mouth widened into a smile and then dark cold laughter spilled from her throat. Yes, Aslan May have Narnia, she would claim this world for her self. The rise of her empire would start now.


	2. Witches war 1

**...BEYOND THE WALL...**

**...Jadis's Encampment...**

**Jadis**

Things were moving slowly, agonizingly slowly. These people had no knowledge of steel or even how to properly fend for themselves. Jadis rubbed her temples, when she first started building the base of operations the Threnns refused. After that she impaled a outspoken person and then things started moving forward. Using her wand as a beacon she lead them through the snow and ice. When people started to drop from the march she had moved them fifteen miles from were she had first appeared. They had come upon smaller bands of wildlings in which she had Durge kill their leader and have them join. Some of these bands had been weary of her magic. The others had started referring to her as the frozen witch. She had lead them to a clearing that had been a couple of open miles of snow. She then had turned to her new subjects and gave what she considered an impressive speech.

"Many of you have struggled just to get by. I personally find it repulsive that you all squabble over scraps. I will forge a empire, you will help me. Not because you want to because I am stronger than you. My word is law you claim to resent kneeler but that is the weaks proper place. If you do not want to kneel than you must be strong. I will conquer if you want to rule follow me to the end. For I will drag you kicking and screaming if need be. Now who is with me!" She finished with a flairing of her magical power.

They did the warrior in them and their lust for strength awoke tenfold. Immediately Jadis began construction of her fortress it would not be as before a stalactite of ice. Rather a parody of her home worlds fortress. A circle of black ice six miles in diameter. This process drained her for a whole week and she had to have Durge on hand encase assasins attempted to end her in her weakened state. Though she need not have worried the Threnns had after this display of magic become her worshipers. The women would keep her guarded twenty four hours a day will the males practiced with Durge. As for her most loyal servant, Durge became the drill instructor as well as the commanding the avalanche as he called the THRENN soldiers. After fully recovering Jadis realized that she required a way to not run out of energy. She strode to the center of the wall and will magic of her sister she created ritual alter. A perfect circle with four towers of ice curved inward. The tips of said pillers were alight with blue fire. This fire so cold it burned were literally magical batteries. But all batteries need a charge. With that in mind Jadis conjured thirteen walls inside the walls of the outer circumference. She then connected the walls at six points. At each point she made towers eight stories tall, with three spikes of ice jutting out of the tops of them. Now the Threnns were confused as to what the shape of this fortress was however a warg revealed by using a snow hawk to look from above. The fort was in the shape of a giant magic circle.(AN:draw a six pointed star, then draw a circle around it, and with the points being were the towers are. Erase the inner star lines and you have Jadis's fortress.)

"Durge I need sacrifices get them." Commanded The Queen

"It shall be done my Queen." Rumbled the Minotaur

Jadis then called thralls from the netherworlds entities who's only jobs were to serve. Jadis sent some to begin farming and mining underground beneath the ice. The remaining she split between the frost forges and the drilling the Threnns in combat. Jadis descended to her throne cavern which was directly beneath the ritual alter. Her throne was actually also her bed a giant circled rock that was covered in furs for warmth. She set up her protective wards and sunk into a deep cold sleep.

**...AN: Threnns number about 1,000 strong **

**...500 giants...**

**...400 random wildlings...Jadis has picked up**

**...200 thralls...**

**...1 Minotaur...**

**...1 witch...**

**-Beyond the Wall-**

**...80,000 wraiths...**

**...1,000 undead giants...**

**...1 night king...**

**...8 white walkers...**

**...60,000 Free folk...**

**...10,000 crows...**

**...1 three eyed raven...**

**...12 children of the forest**

**...one frozen dragon of legend**


	3. Witches war 2

**...Beyond the Wall...**

**...The Milkwater River...**

**...Night's Watch camp...**

**Durge**

**The cold is tangible cutting through his armor and embraces his fur. He watched as the "crows" huddled around small fires. The Threnns all smiled with feral looks. He let his grip tighten on his sword then he raised a fist. Threnns all tensed the falling snow seemed to freeze and his fist fell. The trap fell and the crows scattered. The blood flowed off his blade like water. He wrenched his blade out of a crow rangers chest.**

**"Capture as many as you can slaughter the rest!" He bellowed **

**"For the Frozen Queen!" Came the cheers and cry's as the Threnns as danced among the crows. **

**The ran among and killed the rangers fought back as best they could but, the were outnumbered and taken by surprise. Durge spotted their leader a tall bearded man who deflected and the countered tenfold. He easily killed four Threnns when the crow saw Durge. **

**"What are you demon who commands these savages!" Shouted the crow with obvious revulsion **

**"I am a simple servant to the greatest of beings." Durge Stated with the utmost conviction**

**They clashed blades spinning each blow given with all their conviction. The crow swung high but would they fall back to a fighting stance. Durge however was relentless in his pursuit of victory. Stoke after stoke yet neither could rise above the other. The fighters around them realized that this fight would decide the battle. They formed a ring around the two leaders calling out encouragement and support. As Durge dragged the duel out he decided this had gone on enough. He dropped his guard and allowed the crows blade to sink into his lower chest. Then with one hand he grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled the crow forward. The crow struggled in the grip but was unable to escape and with a bellow of strength Durge impales the crow through his eye socket on his left horn. Silence spread all cheering stopped and the only sound was the gurgling of the crows final moments. With a ferocious twist Durge ripped the head from the crows body. The Threnns cheered and the crows began fleeing, but none could escape from the victors. The march on the return trip was quick and purposeful not one moment was given for the prisoners to rest. When they passed through the gates of the frozen fortress the thralls and remaining forces began to gather at the ritual center. Jadis was there in a dress that fell to her feet. The crows were thrown onto heir knees and Jadis looked past them to Durge. **

**"Did you think if you left your wound open I would heal you?" The cold stare locked with black eyes.**

**Jadis trailed her hand down the wound and then with a quick flourish she dove her hand into his flesh. Durge didn't make a sound as Jadis felt his insides. With a rip and flash she tore a handful of flesh out of his chest at the same time freeze it ****solid. The Threnns and crows watched in open fascination as Jadis proceeded to eat the flesh in her grip. Licking her fingers she turned and strode towards the cavern entrance and descended. Durge dragged the first crow onto the ritual alter. The crow screamed as Durge tore him apart. He continued this process over and over, crow after crow was torn apart and their blood seeped into the snow. The ritual spires flashed then flowed red the hum of magic was audible. After the last of the twenty crows had been executed Durge went after Jadis leaving the Threnns to devour the leftovers. Stomping down the steps Durge descended until he was outside the throne room that was directly under the ritual alter.**

**"Enter." Jadis voice travels through the door**

**Entering the room Durge watched as Jadis bathed naked as she was born in a bathtub of blood. The blood of the sacrificed crows rained down on her and she reveled in it. Durge watched and the one thought that was consistent throughout his mind was this was the greatest of all beings.**


	4. Witches War 3

**...Beyond the Wall...**

**...The Land of Always Winter...**

**Durge **

Their forces stood ready, the lines of Wildlings armed in frozen plate armor stood grim. Trenches and palisades stood in front of them, the points of which were tipped with glowing runes. Behind the first two linesmen were archers arrows piled for easy access. Behind the three lines of archers was the main force, the Threnns. They were covered from head to toe in frozen plate, swords and axes at the ready. Unlike the wildlings the Threnns had runes carved then frozen into their flesh. The giants in their armor or riding on armored mammoths was a awe inspiring site. On a snow ledge stood Durge, in his armor sword drawn and ready. He had followed his queens orders and had brought the Frozen Crown's forces to the meeting spot. The wildlings had been against the plan and had to practically be forced to march here. Only the Threnns and giants had gone from belief in their queen. Durge snorted and narrowed his eyes. Was the storm getting thicker?

"Their, here." Growled Styr Frozen Sythe

"So they are." Murmured Hardmaw the Dogshead

Hardmaw had just had a baby girl named Harma, and Styr's boy was already beginning to speak thought Durge. How many of these fathers and spearwives would not return. No, shaking his horns, best not to worry now the queen would see them through this storm.

"Aaaaawwwwwwwoooooo!" Came the shrieking cry

"Anyone who Try's to run, and I'll brain them after this!" Roared Styr

"Who are We!" Bellowed Durge

"We are the Queens Storm!" Chanted the force

"Load Ballistas!" Commanded Hardmaw

Now, these were not ordinary ballistas, these were the giants ballistas. Trunks of trees loaded onto the runs, mammoths pulled and strained to pull back each round.

"Light Rounds!" Commanded Hardmaw

The Threnn bloodmages actived the runes carves into their flesh. The cursed blue fires lept from their hands and lit the ballista rounds.

"Knock Arrows!" Came the current Lord of Bones cry

Wildling archers drew back their bows and took aim at the shapes drawing near. Durge glanced around the Threnns and giants showed no emotion. The wildlings, however looked like they were contemplating running.

"Hold, Hold!" Durge Commanded

"LOOSE, HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE!" And it rained down into the snow storm. The lights fires and projectiles flew and then were gone. The kept firing round after arrow after arrow. But the storm just kept approaching swallowing sound and ammo. Then they were in it the storm. Durge felt something he had not felt before in all the years with his Queen and he was not alone all of Jadis's forces could feel it. It was cold and sharp like a blade. The fear was felt by all. Then they hit them at full speed. The whites were feral and desperate. The wildlings didn't even slow them down they frayed and broke and ran. Right into the Threnn wall of death, wildlings and whites alike were cut down. Durge had left the hill and was actually on the front lines swinging and cleaving throughout the onslaught.

**Jadis...**

**...The fortress of The Lost Stark**

Jadis looked at them with a frown. The WhiteWallers stared back with no emotions.

"Can you speak." Jadis raised her eyebrow

"Well let us decide the fate of the North!" Cried Jadis as she lept forward

**...The Trident at the same time...**

"The Dragon has fallen!" "The Stag has Slain the Dragon!" The cry flew across the field of battle knights and soldiers alike. They all felt and new the worst was over and the victory for the greatest battle in the rebellion.


	5. Witches war 4

**The Wall**

**Benjen Stark**

Wildlings they hadn't been seen in years and yet the knights watch could not keep idle. They still scouted but they never found a single thing. He looked at the wall it never ceased to be amaz...????!!!!!

"Back to castle Black theirs a whole in the wall!" Commanded Benjen

As they rushed back he shuddered at what havoc the wildlings were stirring up.

**The North **

**Eddard Stark **

As he rode home he wondered if he had done the right thing taking his boys to anexecution was one thing letting them keep dire wolves was another. He sighed as they crossed fieldstone and the well worn roadside. He was jerked from his musings when a screams Pierced the air immediately Jory Castle was beside him and the Stark soldiers had drawn their swords.

Robb, Jon protect Bran!" Eddard ordered as he and the soldiers rode towards the side woods.

They burst through the brush and the seen before his eyes sickened him. It was a campground the remains of one at least. A man sliced from pelvis to mouth lay in front of the campfire innards laying in the dirt. A long sword was planted in the dirt and a soldier was thrusting into a young woman as she screamed and thrashed. Eddard leapt from his horse and placed his ancestral sword Ice at the mans neck.

"If you value your life scum you will rise and back away from the woman." His voice was cold as Ice

The man turned his head and Eddard got a good look at him he had no hair and had runes carved into his flesh. His armor had a blue-ish tint to it. The mans eyes flicked around and he seemed to weigh his odds before he rose. He faced them and crossed his arms.

" ?" The man stated with a calm voice in old words

"Do you speak the common tongue?" Jory questioned

The man shook his head. Eddard ordered the man bound and they lead the man back to the main group.

"Father who is that?!" Bran gave the armored man a fearful look

"A deadman!" Spat Jory

With that the group rode towards Winterfell. As that rode the northmen could not help glancing at the prisoner who kept a blank on his face as he Tripped and struggled to keep up with his guards horse.

**Winterfell...**

**Sansa Stark...**

As she stood on the stool getting helped by into her dress her eyes would travel to the window and take longing looks at the north. Yes, it was beautiful but at the same time it was wild and she longed for the chance to go south. She wanted to go to court and tourneys and have brave knights praise her beauty. As she finished dressing she gave one final spin before leaving her room. She walked down the hall and into the courtyard. She watched little Rickon throw mud on Septa Morta. Keeping her face poised like a proper lady she ascended the wall and surveyed the North in its early morning hours. For the village to the fields all was peaceful. Several shapes exited the woods and at first she prepared to run to tell her mother when she stopped. The banner was wrong, now as a proper lady she had been schooled to know all the great houses and even a fair amount of lesser houses. Most certainly though she knew the banner men of the North and these men approaching were not bannermen. She turned and rushed past servants as lady like as possible. As she entered the main hall her eyes sought out and located her mother.

"Mother riders approach and they are not from the banners." Sansa said primly

Caitlyn Stark ne Tully cut the perfect figure as sat poised on the head of house chair.

"What banner flys above their group?" Her voice was soft as she addressed her daughter

"An ice blue crown on a black field." Sansa said as soon as she was asked

Her mother closed her eyes and seemed to think for a moment before opening.

"I must confess I do not recall such a banner, therefore as the head of house while The Warden Of the North is away have the castle guards arm themselves." She orders

She then looked back to Sansa and raised an Eyebrow "Where is your Sister?"

At that moment the whole hall paused as they realized the one place that the younger of the sisters liked to go. The village.

**The Village...**

**Arya Stark...**

She loved the small folk. She loved how she could flit about and they wouldn't look twice at her, quite used to her antics. She wandered around talking and chatting with everyone she saw. She passed the market she stopped and stared. Ten knights rode passed, no Arya mentally corrected herself these were not Sansa's heroic knights. These were warriors, armor such a dark blue it looked black, swords that hund at their sides had no sheaths to hide the jagged teeth on half the blade. But, it was the man in the center of the group that held the most attention. He was huge, bigger than the Great Jon, his helm was in the shape of a bulls head. The group passed by the men of the group glancing around at the market and village in general. The leader however kept his eyes straight and towards the castle. Arya pulled up her trousers and ran through the markets back alleyways. She had to get home so she could meet these strangers.


End file.
